


Movie night with the MacKenzies

by Claireswildhair



Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Beauty and the Beast Elements, Family Fluff, Slight Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:10:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claireswildhair/pseuds/Claireswildhair
Summary: Bree and Roger take the children to a disney movie and find more similarities to their parents than they thought.





	Movie night with the MacKenzies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bonnie_wee_swordsman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonnie_wee_swordsman/gifts).



> I wrote most of this in my head during a 12 hour shift. Ahh assembly line work, you can turn your brain off but your hands keep moving. I realized though when I went to publish this that it didn't line up chronologically unless bree, roger, and the kids went back by 1981 to catch this in theaters. I guess suspend your disbelief or at least don't throw the several books at me. Also, kinda skipping to the middle of the movie here, hope you can forgive.

Brianna glanced over at the children, huddled together in sympathy for the beast, most likely remembering a time they had to be treated by her mother. As belle forced the beast down into a chair next to a bowl of hot water, nope alcohol, she amended her thought when the beast hissed and yelled causing Jem to grimace. When belle turned back and responded in equal measure, an image appeared in Bree’s mind of her mother wrestling her with a rag after falling outside and scraping her knee. Bree trying to wiggle off the chair to be spared the alcohol’s wrath, mama pining her down, looking her straight in the eye and telling her it would hurt worse if she let it get infected. Roger leaned over and whispered, “I swear it’s as if they knew her”. “Funny enough, this movie is set almost where they are now” “You don’t think they..?” “Anything’s possible when you have a time travelling mother, she met George Washington for crying out loud”.

“Oooohhh” both children said in unison, causing Bree to look back up at the screen. Belle was being shown a very extensive library, one that both her parents could happily spend the rest of their lives in. Though, Claire would have been angry that he’d been hiding it for so long. Enchanted furniture or no, she would be looking for something to do.  
The beast giving her a look of absolute admiration as he gently asks her to read the book again. This movie was making her miss her parents terribly, her da looking at her mama like that while she was explaining something, even if he didn’t understand it, he would ask her to explain cars and planes to him or medicine just to watch her talk about something she’s passionate about. The only difference (besides all the fur) was that the beast was singing during that particular part, Jamie Fraser couldn’t carry a tune if his life depended on it. 

“Granda wouldna make such a fuss trying to get ready though”, Both parents laughed at the beast fighting to get his hair cut or get put in the bath. “Grannie wouldna have it” “Sounds like the voice of experience Jemmy?” roger leaned over to be in view of his son. “I couldna help it was raining and that I fell!” raising his voice a little in defense. “Shhh both of you before we get kicked out”, Bree mock glared between her husband and son. “Ooohh she’s so pretty!” came Mandy’s voice from the other side of Jemmy. All three of them looked to see her staring at the screen with her mouth open, a piece of popcorn left forgotten on the edge of her lip, clutching the popcorn bag closer to her chest. They turned back to see belle in a dress not unlike something her mother would have worn during her time in France.   
Thinking about it gave her an odd pang in her chest, thinking about the rising which caused her parents separation but also the reason they had to leave France. She was so shocked by her mama’s tale, learning about da, and the loss (albeit temporarily) of Claire. It didn’t occur to her until later, that she’d had no one to share her grief with except letters and phone calls from roger, especially that of an older sibling. The heartbreak of losing someone and the knowledge that her mother had to keep that loss inside her all that time. She can’t imagine what that felt like and it’s why her mother pushed her to get Mandy to a proper modern hospital and why Jamie gave her mother up so she could be born in one.

The movie was reaching its climax at this point, with Gaston leading a charge on the castle. Bree stifling a laugh as the furniture fought back, with silly sound effects and battle cries that would make her da smile. Uttering a gasp of surprise as Gaston fell off the roof to his certain death and trying to remember if all these movies had been that grim. “Possibly” she thought, remembering a ride in Disneyland that made her hide behind frank’s arm in protection as she was surrounded by ghosts and ghouls of every size.   
The next scene broke her out of her reverie and she sat there with her eyes wide open and her mouth hanging too. The next thirty seconds were absolute bedlam as the children stood fully in their seats, drinks, popcorn, and candy that had been on their laps crashed to the floor. It wet the pants of the theatre patrons in front of her by the glares she received when they stood up. She didn’t care, the children were screaming “GRANDAAAAA” at the top of their lungs ensuring that they would never be allowed in movie again. The likeness was absolutely uncanny as if, like roger had joked, they’d actually knew him in his youth. The prince was even wearing the linen shirt she’s seen him wear while working, the eyes, the hair especially, the set of the jaw. There was no denying it; it was her da on the screen in front of her. Roger was putting his arms around her, and running a finger across her cheeks. She didn’t even realize she was crying.   
As they walked outside to the car, past the parents glaring at them for disturbing their movie, Bree bent down on one knee to the children’s eye level “so that was great, who wants ice cream?” they led the excited children to the car, oblivious to the open mouth staring of the offended parents.


End file.
